Une partie de lui-même
by Racoonims
Summary: Mathieu doit se confronter au Patron . *langage un petit peu vulgaire les enfants *


**Hey ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un Matron ! J'adore ce couple, même s'il est trop rarement exploité à mon goût ... J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !**

* * *

Mathieu inspira profondément . Il savait qu'il devrait y faire face, mais ... Le Youtubeur se mordit violemment la lèvre, frappant à la porte de sa personnalité la plus perverse . Son coeur battait la chamade, et ladite porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur un Patron torse nu, sourire salace aux lèvres .

\- Tu veux quelque chose, gamin ?

Le schizophrène inspira de nouveau . Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire, pas maintenant ... Il leva la tête, se redressant, sachant pertinement que sa personnalité resterait plus menaçante que lui .

\- Oui, te parler .

Le sourire du criminel s'élargit et il s'écarta pour laisser son créateur passer .

\- Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Cliché . Le Patron avait allumé une cigarette pendant que Mathieu croisait les bras en le fixant du regard . Le Youtubeur pensa avec amertume qu'ils avaient l'air de sortir d'un mauvais nanar .

\- De ton comportement .

Première bouffée de cigarette . Le Patron s'assit sur le bord de son lit, levant un sourcil amusé . Mathieu s'approcha, tentant d'ignorer les nombreux objets à évocation sexuelle entreposés au bas du lit .

\- Mon comportement ?

\- Oui, ton comportement . Putain, tu es rentré du bordel à 2 heures du mat, tu as réveillé le gamin et je pense que Maître Panda sera traumatisé à vie avec ce que tu lui as fait subir . Tout ça, ça ne peut plus durer .

Le criminel éclata de rire, se levant . D'instinct, Mathieu recula .

\- C'est comme ça que tu m'as créé gamin . Et ne mens pas .

Le shizophrène leva un sourcil, agacé .

\- Je ne mens pas .

\- Oh, s'il te plaît ! Ne fais pas semblant de te préoccuper du sort du gamin . Ou de celui du Panda . Tu es juste ... Embarrassé ... Non, pas ce mot, comment je pourrais le dire ? Ah oui, _jaloux_ . Tu es jaloux, n'est-ce-pas ?

Mathieu rougit violemment . C'était faux, il se préoccupait juste du sort de ses personnalités . Il ne s'occupait que de leur bien-être et se foutait bien de savoir ou le Patron passait la nuit ...

\- Ne nies pas .

\- Je nies totalement . Je ne suis pas jaloux de ces filles . Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de faire du mal aux autres .

\- Oh, tu ne voies donc aucun inconvénient au fait que je retourne dans mon bordel ?

\- Non, attends !

Mathieu se reprit . Sa phrase pouvait porter à confusion, il en avait conscience .

\- Nous n'avons pas terminé notre conversation .

Le criminel éclata de rire et s'approcha encore plus de Mathieu .

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as de plus à me dire ?

\- Je veux aussi que tu arrêtes les meurtres ... Et la torture ...

\- Tu m'as créé comme ça, gamin .

Mathieu se mordit violemment la lèvre, gêné .

\- Ecoute, je veux juste que tu te calme un peu . Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

\- Je peux faire beaucoup de choses pour toi, gamin .

Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu et garda la tête haute . Il ne devait pas se laisser faire par le Patron, il devait lui imposer sa décision .

\- Je peux y aller ?

Mathieu soupira .

\- Je ...

\- Tu es jaloux, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le moins menaçant des deux leva les yeux au ciel .

\- Putain, tu veux bien arrêter avec ça ? Non, je ne suis pas jaloux . Loin de là . Tu peux passer tes nuits où tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire .

\- Menteur .

\- Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas moi qui passe ma vie à tenter de t'allumer !

Ce fut au tour de sa personnalité la plus perverse de lever les yeux au ciel .

\- Gamin, s'il te plait ! Tu passes ta vie à essayer de m'allumer .

\- C'est faux .

Mathieu inspira de nouveau pour se calmer . Il n'était pas prêt à avoir cette conversation . Il réprima un sourire en pensant à ce que diraient ses fans s'ils s'apercevaient qu'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'Antoine Daniel mais d'une partie de lui-même ... Une partie de lui-même qui passait toute sa putain de vie à briser la sienne, mais une partie de lui-même à laquelle il tenait quand-même .

\- Tu tentes de me retenir depuis tout à l'heure .

Le schizophrène leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel, une habitude récurente chez lui . Partagée par le Patron et le Prof .

\- Tu peux y aller, je ne tente absolument pas de te retenir .

Le Patron esquissa un rictus victorieux et quitta la pièce, sans rien dire . Mathieu resta là, les bras ballants, à observer la chambre, sans sentir les larmes commencer à rouler sur ses joues .

 _Il était tombé amoureux d'une putain de partie de lui-même ._

* * *

 **J'espère que le Matron vous aura plu . Je n'ai pas pu résister à en faire un OS triste Et, mon Dieu, j'espère que la théorie qui dit que Mathieu reviendra demain est vraie ! *croise les doigts ***


End file.
